The Betrayal
by DarkBlackHeart
Summary: Percy knew his fatal flaw, as did the gods. Athena once stated to save a friend, he would destroy the world. If that's the case, what would he do to avenge a friend? Nico stood beside him, Annabeth died for him and Clarisse really didn't care. BetrayedPercy!
1. Percy's Turn

Kronos blinked. Not just a blink but a long one. And then he blinked again. Sure enough the image hadn't changed. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus was leaning on a tree by the shoreline, his eyes on the sky and mouth twisted in a frown.

The Titan of Time sneered and then flashed to the boy's side, his scythe out ready to slash through the impertinent child, but Percy stopped it with his blade. The blades locked and Percy grabbed ahold of the long stick attached to the weapon.

"Can we talk before you try to kill me?" His voice was hard, and far colder than the titan remembered. The Titan yanked back the weapon and Percy let go. Both studied each other before Kronos gave a mocking bow.

"Speak then, boy. Before I lose patience."

"Annabeth Chase was killed today." He said conversationally, his eyes never leaving the Titan King's.

"May I ask how this concerns me, Sea Spawn?"

"I loved her. Love her, still." Kronos lifted an eyebrow.

"Still not seeing the relevance."

"I want revenge on the one that killed her. You give me that, I give you my loyalty. After I get revenge, I'll do whatever you desire. My life will be yours if you grant me what I want. I swear on the Styx. Understand?" Kronos gave a mocking smile, circling his grandchild with the grace of a hunting cat, stalking his prey.

"Who killed her, Jackson?" Percy gave an icy smile and turned to face the titan head on.

"My father." Kronos threw his head back and laughed.

"I accept your deal."

XXXX

It took two months for Kronos to trust Perseus Jackson completely, and even longer for them to work together peacefully. But the boy was determined. He led the Olympian Army still, making small unnoticeable screw-ups that many people recognized as accidents. Very few suspected anything, in part by the spy's aid in making them seem as nothing more than a child's mistake.

The accidents, while seemingly small, gave setbacks that few expected. A smaller order of weapons coming in. A flood that only Percy could have stopped wiping away battle plans. The godlings were having a lot of trouble.

Meanwhile, the Olympians were having issues of their own. Athena and Poseidon were at each others throats with half the gods talking one side and the other half taking the other.

Poseidon claimed that Athena's daughter overstepped her bounds when she insulted Poseidon's lack of love for Percy. Athena claimed that her daughter should not have been killed for speaking the truth. Zeus was torn between his brother and daughter and Hades was watching with a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

Apollo and Artemis were on opposite sides of the conflict. Apollo claimed that Uncle P was in the right while Artemis claimed that Poseidon was just like all other males, worthless. Dionysus, Demeter, Ares, and Hera supported Poseidon while the rest supported Athena and civil war had never seemed so close. Few remembered that Kronos was the real enemy with so much hostility in between the gods.

Hades and Zeus exchanged looks, Zeus' full of worry and Hades full of triumph. It seems his family, Hades thought, would destroy themselves and he could finally get rid of their constant reminder of how much of a failure he was.

His mind often wondered what it would be like to serve under his father and decided to think on it carefully. But first, he needed to pay a visit to his nephew, who was undoubtedly mourning the love of his life.

XXXXX

"Perseus." Hades called, staring at the bunches of children all at each others throats. The only ones still eating calmly were Nico, his son and his nephew, who despite appearances, would rather be anywhere than where he was. "Nico, come with me."

The two boys glanced at each other and followed the god of the dead to Zeus' fist where Hades beckoned them to sit on two conjured chairs.

"Father." Nico greeted first, sensing Percy's reluctance to say anything.

"Nico," Hades greeted him with a slight nod.

"Uncle Hades," Percy greeted, his eyes narrowed on the man that had once captured his mother and held her hostage. "Why are you here?"

Hades leaned back and studied the boy, who seemed different from the last time Hades had seen him. His eyes were full of shadows that were not there before and his mouth was set in a grim line. He seemed more weary of the world and all around darker than before. Hades had no doubt that the daughter of Athena's death hit him hard.

But the most surprising thing of all was the charm on Percy's wrist. Without looking, it was not apparent, but if one studied it, they would notice the silver scythe denoting a servant of Kronos.

The girl's death had destroyed the most loyal boy's faith in the god's. Interesting, Hades noted with a grim smile.

"Uncle?" Percy prompted when the man did not respond.

"Annabeth Chase achieved Elysium. I went to speak to her after my brother's foolhardy action against her. It seems that she blames you for her own death. I informed her that she was incorrect. If anyone was to blame it was her own foolish pride and my brother's stupidity. She is content." Nico gave a small smile to his father.

"While I thank you for this information, Uncle, what was the purpose for telling me this?" Hades simply gave the boy a long stare and was slightly surprised when Percy held his gaze and forced the god to look away.

"The god's are near a civil war, with only Zeus stranded in the middle." Percy's eyes narrowed in thought.

"And the war with Kronos?" Percy asked, tilting his head.

"All but forgotten. I fear that if Kronos decides to attack soon, the gods will be pigs for a slaughter." Nico gave a cruel laugh that sounded odd in his child's mouth.

Percy sneered. "They kill Annabeth and leave the demigods to fare alone. How… typical." Nico bobbed his head in agreement.

"Have you told my son of everything, Jackson?" Hades asked after a few minutes of silence. Nico simply lowered his gaze and Percy's glare shifted to an identical charm that hung nearly out of sight on Nico's wrist.

"Yes, my Lord." Nico turned to study the two's interaction.

"I'm pleased. Please do send him as a messenger if you need my aid." His gaze shifted down to Nico's wrist. "I find myself agreeing that perhaps a change is on order." Percy gave a sharp grin.

"Are you still going to be at the Winter solstice meeting, Uncle?" Hades nodded. "I find myself wondering how badly the fighting will increase then. Send Alecto and her sisters my regards." Hades nodded and disappeared in a shadow.

XXXXX

On the Princess Andromeda, a plan began to form in Kronos' mind.

XXXX

3 months later

The day of the Winter Solstice

XXXX

Zeus was attempting to stop another argument between Athena and Poseidon. The two were constantly at each others throats and Athena was getting closer and closer to declaring war on the god of the sea. Zeus knew she had no chance of winning but wished her luck anyway. He would miss his daughter but Poseidon was too important to let lose.

The civil war was about occur and everyone knew it. One word wrong from either of the two feuding deities and the world would be split in two. Hades alone watched the argument in amusement and when Zeus could spare the time, he sent a glare to his older brother.

Hades sent a wink back and Zeus narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out Hades game. Hades simply put a finger to his lips and Zeus got a glimpse of a silver charm hanging on his wrist. Zeus' eyes widened and he blinked to make sure he saw clearly.

"Why?" His broken voice caught off the fighting and everyone saw Zeus staring at Hades in horror.

"Brother," Hades turned to Poseidon, "Have you checked on your child lately?" Zeus snarled.

"Answer my question, traitor!" Hades simply laughed and the doors to Olympus opened.

The gods tried to fight but it was pitiful. Every Titan, it seemed had gathered to take Olympus.

Kronos attacked Zeus and Oceanus beat Poseidon. Rhea challenged Hear and won and Dione defeated her daughter Aphrodite. Phoebe and Hyperion challenged the twin archers and Dionysus and Demeter were obliterated by Atlas. Perses took on Athena while Iapetus and Ares battled. Hermes stepped off to the side and stood beside Hades, deciding that Olympus was lost anyway.

The battle was short, with the Titans at an overwhelming advantage and eventually all the gods save Hermes and Hades were in chains. Kronos sat regally in Zeus' throne and tapped his finger steadily.

"Foolish, foolish children. You should never have challenged me. Any of you. And now, it seems that it is up to me to decide your fates and take revenge for my time in that cursed pit. But first, I have a surprise for you."

Poseidon snarled but spoke up. "We haven't lost, blasted father. Percy will return you to your rightful place." Hades and Kronos both laughed and Hermes shook his head sadly.

"Tell me, dearest son, did you ever ask Perseus how he felt about poor Annabeth's death? How he felt about you killing her for a minor insult?"

Poseidon paled but shook his head. "No. Why should I have? Percy understood that I couldn't tolerate such an insult."

"Are you so sure, brother?" Hades asked, leaning back in Poseidon's old throne and enjoying his view of his chained and harmless siblings.

"Of course I am!" But Athena shook her head slightly.

"Percy betrayed us." She whispered slowly. "To save a friend he would destroy the world." She said, her eyes going wide.

"I wonder then, my dear grandchild, what he would do to avenge a friend?" Kronos murmured, a sadistic smile on his face. "Atlas, perhaps it is time to bring in the savior of the gods and see what he thinks, hmm?"

Atlas grinned and disappeared. Hades shifted slightly in anticipation and Poseidon looked scared for his son's fate. Zeus looked furious but strong and Athena had a twisted sneer on her face.

Atlas appeared seconds later, Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo by his side. Both strode forward, ignoring the chained gods and knelt to the King of Titan's.

"Welcome, heroes." Kronos greeted, warmth on his face. "You may rise." Both obeyed immediately, neither sparing a glance to the watching gods', whose faces were full of betrayal. Hermes grinned weakly at his favorite cousin.

"Perce. Nico." He greeted and Percy gave him a slight nod.

"You called, My Lord?" Percy said, standing straight.

"Your father believes that you are still his loyal follower. How do you feel about this Jackson?" Kronos gave Poseidon a slight bow.

"May I decide his fate, My Lord, in revenge for Annabeth?" Kronos gave a burst of laughter at the look on Poseidon's face.

"Indeed you may, but only if it is not too lenient." Percy sneered.

"Annabeth once held up the sky for a boy who she loved. Perhaps Atlas' burden would suit the Great god of the Sea?" Kronos laughed and gestured for Atlas to take the god to his new prison.

"Any last words for your son Poseidon?" Atlas asked, mocking the man.

"Why, Percy?" Poseidon asked, staring at the boy who he could no longer call son.

"To save a friend I would destroy the world. To avenge a friend I would go even further. It is my fatal flaw. If you know anything about me, God of the Sea, you should know that. Take him away Atlas. I do hope he enjoys his new task."

Each of the gods were sent away to a prison that fit them, and Percy simply watched, ignoring the faces of betrayal. Finally, only Athena remained and she knelt, hands bound and eyes entirely on Percy, despite the others presence.

"I believe your punishment for the man who killed my daughter fitting, Perseus. I wish she had lived to see the man you became. Happy sixteenth birthday, Perseus Jackson. May the Titans be with you always." Kronos gave the girl a nasty sneer and sent her away to Tartarus, where Zeus resided in pieces.

XXXX

Thrones were set up for the Titans on Mount Orthys, and both Hades and Hermes were granted places among them, to their surprise. Kronos merely claimed that their wisdom to stand against the others was reason enough to respect them.

Percy remained by Kronos' side. Rarely saying a word as the new world was established. Luke Castellan was granted a new body and greeted Percy with a hug and a murmur of an apology for Annabeth's death.

The half-bloods were hunted and killed and the huntresses became the hunted. Thalia surrendered. The rest did not.

Finally, months after the defeat of the Gods and the start of the new age, Kronos called Percy to him, alone.

"You gave me control of your fate after I killed the Gods." Percy agreed with a nod. His arms loose at his side and eyes dead. "What do you desire, child of the sea?"

"Nothing, My Lord. Annabeth loves me no longer and I have no where to go. I am yours to do with as you please."

Kronos gave a nod and Percy began to glow with power. "I have no use for a weak servant, Jackson." He stated, even as Percy blacked out. Luke stepped from behind the pillar and approached the collapsed demigod and lord of the Titans.

"Take him away, Castellan. I have no use for him as is." The boy nodded and carried Percy away.

XXXX

"I call forth the first meeting of the New Age." Kronos called, from his throne. The two gods and the titans responded immediately.

"Welcome to those who have served before. I have two new members of our council to announce. First, my most faithful servant of the war, I welcome the new god of the Skies and swordsmanship, Lucas." Luke entered, and knelt before Kronos. "Let it not be said that I do not reward my followers."

Luke rose and took his seat to the right of Atlas.

"Let us also welcome a boy who I never thought to welcome to my presence, the new god of the Seas, and who shall, forevermore share the domain of Oceanus, the new God of the tides, the moon and heroes, Perseus." Percy bowed before the titans. "Take your seat, Jackson."

Percy nodded and sat across from Luke, his eyes still with the same dead quality.

XXXX

The years passed on, and the humans under the Titans rule began to learn more and more cleanliness. The titans allowed monsters out more frequently and kept the humans in line far better than before.

A new camp for Titan offspring was erected and Percy was placed in charge, taking the job as camp director very seriously. Luke often visited and they always sparred, but Percy never felt anything. The cabins for the titans filled, and all children were claimed by their parents at the insistence of Kronos, Luke, Hades, Hermes and Percy.

People were happy. Thalia was granted immortality after a quest that retrieved a missing artifact that had been stolen from Kronos and left in Greece.

Luke married the former huntress and was content, though his cabin still on occasion had a new half-blood. Thalia never got angry as she had children that were not Luke's as well. The two were content.

Kronos refused to let Percy out of sight for longer than a week. Insisting that he return to the palace of the Titans for a mundane mission or a brief meeting that he was not really needed for. Percy tolerated it, never speaking out against his Lord.

Atlas adored sparring with his 'favorite punching bag' and lost as often as he won. He, like the other council members worried for Percy, finding his lack of caring about anyone slightly unnerving. When a hero was killed, Percy burned the shroud but never really grieved for their deaths. He still mourned for Annabeth.

Nico was made immortal the day before he turned sixteen at Kronos' insistence. No one really knew why, though Percy had a feeling that he felt that the prophecy was not truly fulfilled. Of course, it never would be.

Hades had not had another kid, content, for the time being with Persephone, and neither Luke nor Percy considered themselves big three, despite taking over many of Zeus and Poseidon's roles.

Percy continued to refuse to have any children and eventually asked Kronos if he could form a boy version of the former huntresses. Kronos had looked at him with confusion but shook his head and ordered him to go right ahead.

And Percy was finally happy.

From that day forward, Percy learned to live without the girl he once loved. He never had a child and was the first virgin male god. He remained loyal to Kronos always and the world was at peace. The prophecy was never fulfilled and with the New Golden Age of the Titans, the world prospered.

XXXX

The End


	2. Nico's Choice

Sister fic to The Betrayal. When Percy betrayed the gods, what are the responses of his fellow demigods.

So, I wasn't going to change this fic at all, but I had a moment where I just wanted to write and this is what came out. Hope you like it. Not planning on adding anyone else, but you never know.

**Nico**

Nico was there when Chiron broke the news. He was there when the grey shrowd with an owl was made. He was there when the pyre burned and Annabeth was sent to Elysium. He was there when Percy broke. He was there when Percy made his decision to end the world.

To be fair, Nico wasn't Percy's best friend. In fact, he had hated Percy for a long time. Bianca was dead and Percy wasn't. Percy went on the quest, was with Bianca when she died and didn't save her. He didn't choose to save himself. It was unfair, very much so. Nico was young though and he loved his sister dearly, but why was it her?

It took Percy dragging him through the labyrinth to finally forgive him. Percy was patient, and understanding. He treated Nico like a child, sure, but Nico realized now that he was acting like a child. Then Nico betrayed the only older brother figure he had for information. Percy was angry, and Nico thought he lost him. He tried to make it up to him, but Nico never felt like he managed to.

Then Annabeth died and everything went to hell. The labyrinth was sealed, people were saved and Annabeth disappeared to gods know where. She never came back that night. And not the next either. Percy was freaked out, and Nico was there with him, through it all.

So, when Chiron made his announcement, when Annabeth was burned and celebrated and mourned, Nico was forgiven.

It took a week for Percy to come out of his cabin. Nico sat outside the door the first night, humming a tune and freezing in the blistering wind. The sea was loud, crashing into the shores. Nico knew that it was a combination of fathers anger and sons despair.

The second night, Nico was prepared to freeze again, but Percy cracked the door open and ordered in a gruff voice for Nico to come in. When the waves strengthened on the shores, Nico could hear the rustling of sheets and a hissed "Annabeth's dead and I need a friend. Surely you can give me that much, _father._"

The sea calmed and Nico slipped inside, sitting gingerly on the bed beside the broken hero. Percy didn't even look at him.

Nico didn't sleep that night either, torn from dozing more times than he could count from sobs from Percy, and cries. Nico hummed the same lullaby he remembered vaguely as a baby and awkwardly stroked Percy's hair until he calmed.

The week was much the same, Percy mourning and Nico comforting. Percy never left the bed, and Nico had to force him to eat.

On the seventh day, Percy was up and moving before Nico could come back from fetching breakfast. He had a dead look in his eye, and when Nico handed him the plate, Percy threw it to the ground and stormed towards the forest. Nico followed, dutifully, though trailing enough that he could help Percy if he needed it, but not too close where he was intruding on his thoughts.

Now, Nico wasn't there when Luke betrayed Percy with the scorpion venom, so when Percy arrived at the spot everything occurred with Castellan, Nico had no idea the significance. But Percy did, and he knelt on the ground, running his tan fingers through the sand where he had once been dying.

"Nico, come here. Stop trailing like a puppy." Nico blushed but approached, studying the area with a keen gaze.

"Would you hate me if I turned into Luke?" The question came from nowhere and Nico snapped his head to study Percy silently. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was greasy from the lack of shower. Nico had no doubt his breath smelled awful as he hadnt bothered to brush his teeth, and his shoulders were slumped. He looked terrible.

"Only if you left me behind." Nico decided, eyes never leaving his cousin. Percy turned to stare at Nico before lowering his gaze back to the sand.

"Do you…" The son of the sea god licked his lips nervously. "Do you… think Annabeth would hate me?" This time the question was far more hesitant, and sounded like Percy was on the edge of tears.

"She didn't ever hate Luke, Perce, and I think she loved you far more than she loved him." Percy closed his eyes and nodded. A tear glistened on his cheek.

"I can't forgive him. Poseidon. I just… He's my father. I get that. But… Annabeth is….. She's…." Percy broke off and let out a strangled sob. Nico didn't step closer or put his hands on the traumatized boy.

"You don't have to." Percy's head snapped up and stared at the son of Hades' dark eyes. "Poseidon hurt you more than he will ever understand. He's a god. He doesn't get that mortals hurt more, and live less. We feel pain, and we mourn. To him, you and I are just a fleeting second of his existence. Both of us were supposed to either be killed young or never born. We are mistakes to him, and to Zeus. That's something that will never change about him, Percy."

Percy's gaze dropped back down to the ground. "Is Kronos any better, do you think?"

Nico studied Percy critically. "He can't be any worse."

The answer was not what the hero expected. Percy expected Nico to sneer and call him traitor, to kill him for even thinking such a thing. He glanced up and studied Nico with a critical eye, taking in the relaxed stance and the lack of emotion in Nico's eyes.

"Would you come with me?" Percy asked, not specifying where.

"Yes." And that was that.

Percy approached the Titan first, and as soon as he received a scythe charm, convinced Kronos to allow Nico into the Titan army as well. They planned sabotage together, helped each other, and supported each other. Looked into friend's eyes and lied together and neither felt an ounce of regret.

And when Hades joined them, Nico couldn't help but feel elation. His father loved him more than his brothers. Loved him enough to betray his siblings. He saw the look in Percy's eyes the first time Hades called him nephew with a fond smile, the look of terrified wonder. The fear was mixed with hope for a split second and Nico owed his father so much for even a split second of happiness.

When they were called to the throne room that fateful day, Nico was proud to stand by Percy Jackson. He was proud to betray the gods. He was proud to help the last son of Poseidon.

Kronos granted Percy godhood exactly one week after the new Titan age began. Nico smiled at his immortal friend, and greeted Castellan with a warning- "You betray Percy again and I will castrate you with a dull spoon." He smiled and walked away to stand by his father, not noticing Percy's second of amusement.

Nico felt little when he himself was granted immortality. But when he saw Percy give a small genuine smile and a nod, Nico felt a rush of _something_. Not pride, or at least, not all pride. Whatever it was, it made his face flush and his eyes widen. Percy's smile was gone a second later, but for all of his existence Nico would remember that smile.

Percy made his all male hunters, though he didn't teach them archery (he couldn't shoot a bow to save his life), he did teach them swordplay, and strength and wisdom. He taugh them to survive and fight and live without women, without that heartwrenching love that Percy still felt daily.

And so, when Percy offered him the first place in his new eternal bachelor party, Nico joined without hesitation. He never looked back.

_Lieutenant Nico had a nice ring to it after all. _


	3. Annabeth's Fate

Annabeth

Annabeth knew three things about Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

Percy loved her.

Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty.

Percy needed Poseidon to acknowledge him.

In retrospect, Annabeth knew challenging Poseidon was a stupid idea. She just felt so angry, especially with the way Poseidon completely disregarded her boyfriend. It was a surprise when she woke up in the DOA studios, but it still saddened her. Her mother would be angry at her death, she knew, but most of all, she feared that this would break Percy, _her Percy. _

Chiron let her through straight away, recognizing her from her first trip down to the underworld, and the trip across the river Styx was quick. It was hard to believe she was dead, she admitted to herself.

Still, it was her own fault. She challenged Poseidon and paid the price.

Percy would live on without her, he had to.

The judgement was quick. The council, interrupted by Nico, who gave her a small, heartbroken smile, decided on Elysium and she waltzed off, content to know she had been a hero in life.

Meeting your dead friends was bitter sweet, the daughter of Athena thought. Beckendorf was happy to see her, but at the same time sad. That was just how life was, she guessed.

Seeing your friends was a joy but knowing they died wasn't. At least everyone she met was a hero, she thought. They would party for eternity.

Days went by, and Annabeth was just leaving a house of luxury when Hades dropped in.

He had a solemn look on his face and pulled her away from any prying ears.

"You need to know, Annabeth Chase." Annabeth waited patiently. She had all the time in the world to wait for this god to tell her whatever it was she needed to know. "Percy has changed."

Annabeth frowned. Percy changing wasn't to terribly surprising. His fatal flaw would cause him incredible guilt. Her eyes went wide.

"He didn't kill himself, right? Percy isn't dead! He can't be!"

"He isn't dead, girl. Calm yourself." Annabeth's eyes had narrowed considerably. Hades was being unusually vague, and very hesitant to tell her whatever her boyfriend had done.

"What about Percy, then?" She demanded, resisting the urge to stamp her foot.

"He has betrayed the gods, Annabeth." The daughter of Athena felt her heart stop, again. Her face felt numb and she couldn't speak, couldn't move her mouth. Hades was wrong! He had to be. Percy… Percy couldn't! Not her Percy!

It took her at least five minutes to calm down enough to think. When she focused again, it surprised her that Hades had grabbed her arms and was looking concerned. She blinked again then gave him a shaky smile. Hades summoned a chair behind her and she sank gratefully into it.

Her eyes closed and she focused on the facts.

Percy loved her

Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty.

Percy needed Poseidon to acknowledge him.

Percy loved her, and would do anything, even betray the gods for her. But she was dead. How would a death affect him? Would he betray the gods for vengeance? He had never seemed one for revenge but it wasn't like he hadn't challenged the gods before. Ares, in particular, came to mind. That could be classified as someone needing revenge.

His fatal flaw was loyalty. She herself had challenged Poseidon right before she died. Had he viewed that as an act of betrayal? He was a seaweed brain but she didn't think that would be enough. But he had been incredibly loyal to the gods. And to her. Those loyalties had clashed, which might have caused him to choose one over the other.

Poseidon had killed her instead of following her advice. Which to Percy meant that even his father, one of the gods Percy felt closest to hadn't understood him. That might have been enough.

Hades studied the intelligent girl in front of him. He knew she would feel betrayed, but he also knew that she would try to understand. She was brilliant after all.

Her grey eyes opened and met the gods.

"Is he happy?" Her voice didn't waver.

"No." Hades replied honestly. "He barely eats, rarely sleeps and takes on too much responsibility."

She bit her lip.

"I need you to tell him that I hate him for his betrayal." Hades frowned and looked confused.

"You hate him?"

"No, I love him very much, but he needs to hear the opposite." Hades sighed.

"Could I get an explanation?"

"If I say that I love him, no matter what, Percy will take that as approval and go on the path for me, and for my honor. But, if I tell him I hate him for the decision, he'll have to make another choice: for the gods, or against."

"Ah, you are testing his fatal flaw." Annabeth nodded decisively.

"Yes, I am. Percy has been betrayed. His loyalty to me is still very strong however. I want to see if he can overcome his loyalty and take a path that he wants, for once."

Hades smiled approvingly. "Very well, I will inform him of your disapproval. Will you tell him the truth?"

Annabeth frowned and looked down. "The Titan Lord will grant him immortality for his loyalty. He would always pine for me, though. I- I want him to be happy, milord. He can't be if he constantly is reminded that someone who is dead loves him very much. I think that I don't want to tell him it is a lie. Let him think I hate him from now until forever. I'll know the truth, and that is enough."

Hades nodded. "Very well. I will tell Nico at some point to come visit, girl. Until then, enjoy the underworld."

"Tell mother I'm sorry, please."

Hades agreed, annoyed but agreeable and disappeared.

Annabeth never regretted her decision. She loved Percy from afar, and got updates from Nico once a week. She loved him, and pined for him, sitting by the ocean day after day, thinking of him.

In death, Annabeth discovered, there was a group of hunters that swore off men. Many had lovers that hadn't made it to Elysium. Others were hunters in life, and continued to be in death. Regardless, Annabeth found she fit in. She learned to shoot a bow and arrow and began to enjoy herself.

When she heard Percy had started his eternal bachelor party, she had smiled and told Nico to tell Percy the truth.

She loved him.

He loved her.

That, she found, was enough.


	4. Clarisse's Apathy

Clarisse la Rue didn't fight for the gods. She didn't fight for her friends. Or her father either. To be honest, she fought for the sake of the fight, the thrill during and the relief and sense of accomplishment after.

So when she considered her choices during the war, she was glad she chose as she had.

Chris had switched sides for her. She knew he hated it though. He didn't really belong. His friends were on Luke's side. On the other side, the Titans side, and Clarisse was beginning to think the right side.

A great many people thought she was all brawn and no brains. But that wasn't exactly true. She had street smarts. You had to to stay alive in the world she lived in. You didn't survive as long as she did without knowing how to survive.

With these brains, she knew something was wrong with Jackson. Most people brushed it off as loss for Annabeth, but she had seen the deadness in his eyes as more.

The sons and daughters of Athena were taking out their anger on him. Clarisse would never admit that she had helped him out behind the scenes. She had made it very clear the sons and daughters of Ares would protect him. They thought it was because dear old dad supported Poseidon. Chris alone knew it was because she supported Percy.

He was destroying the half-blood cause. And she honestly couldn't blame him.

"Clarisse." The girl, who had been staring out at the angry ocean, a product of father and sons despair, spun. Percy Jackson stood behind her, leaning on an aspen tree and staring past her into the waters.

"Percy." She was proud of herself for keeping calm.

"Is it you or your dad?" Percy's eyes were still on the ocean.

"A bit of both, I imagine." She studied him, not bothering to hide her interest. He looked paler than usual, and his eyes were the same dead green. They no longer seemed to reflect the oceans mood, rather settling on an eerie and depressing green.

"Will it calm before winter soltice, do you think?"

"I doubt it. I can't imagine the waters calming soon, too much has happened." Clarisse turned back to the ocean, watching the wave's crash on the shore.

"Percy, when did you turn to the Titans?" A hand spun her around and shoved her against a tree and Percy had a snarl on his face, the first stronger emotion she had seen on his face in a long time. Clarisse coughed at the strength and raised her hands in surrender.

"How did you know?" He sounded curious more than angry, quickly suppressing the fury. His grip didn't weaken. She didn't struggle.

"I know you better than you think. I don't plan on telling anyone either, I just want to know why."

Percy sighed, and steped back, his hand on his pocket where the ever faithful Riptie rested, eaer and waiting for the excitement of battle.

"Because, I couldn't stand it, Clarisse. The gods tell us that we are loved, that we are their children, hen use us as pawns in an arena that most don't survive." The daughter of Ares considered his words. They were smooth, and reminded her that this child was on who could influence everyone to his side.

She had once thought Luke was a master manipulater, but Percy was so much more impressive because he didn't have to try.

"What if I told you that I wanted in?" Percy sneered. The expression didn't belong on his face. It was much better suited to her own.

"You hate me."

"Yeah, I do. Did. I'm not sure how I feel, Percy. Chris is miserble, though he tries to hide it though. He cares more than me, and I want to make him happy, Jackson."

Percy nodded, thoughtfully. "Alright, I'll see what I can do to get the big bad to accept you both." With that, Percy walked off.

Two days later he had two scythe charms and two warnings. _Betray him and these will let him know. I can't protect you, either of you if you go back to your parents._

And so, Clarisse helped out. She was the spy who helped him drench the battle plans. She made it look like a stupid daughter of Aphrodite botched the weapon shipments, and facillitated more and more fights ending with faithful demigods injuries.

And on the fateful winter solstice before Jackson took the gods throne of lies, she was there, staging interference in the demigod camp.

To her, it was honestly amusing how slow the goddess' of wisdoms children were.

The fight was so easy to stage. "Hey, owl head, get your head out of those books and face the facts, your moms' not even gonna last a day against our dad."

Her brothers and sisters were even more pathetic, lumbering out and taking her side immediately. The fight was fairly brutal and even involved weapons before the sky suddenly louded over, and rain began to fall _inside the camp. _

Everything was still before the whispering began. Clarisse rolled her eyes and strolled over to Chris His eyes were dark with worry, and sadness. _How many of them will die? _He seemed to ask.

Her own eyes replied: _Who cares? _

It was ironic that Percy was the one to calm the campers, uncertain of the victory he had tried to ensure. He made people calm down and the group circled around Zeus' fist, waiting for some sign that everything was alright.

Then Atlas came, and her stupid siblings were the first to attack. She watched them die, one by one, with Atlas barely even swinging his own blade.

Percy halted everyone by stepping forward. The children of Athena sneered, but secretly prayed for his victory. His fathers' alliance cheered loudly. Nico DiAngelo was a step behind them. The pair knelt in tandem.

And then the three were gone.

Whispers, murmers, cries of disbelief. Clarisse just stood there, calmly with Chris by her side. Her siblings were dead. Her charade was up. And still, no one confronted her. No one called her traitor. Instead they ran, fleeing. Their hero was a traitor and the gods had lost. Fleeing was their best option.

Silena Beauregard was the only other one left.

"What now?"


	5. Thalia's Hatred

Thalia hated Percy Jackson.

He was everything she wasn't: Laid back, reckless, persuasive. And yet, he had effortless power, and friends that would do anything for him. She was jealous, and she knew it, but it was still somehow Percy that was at fault.

Besides, ocean and sky were never meant to get along. So, when the two went on a mission to save Artemis- one that he wasn't supposed to be on- the last thing she expected was to actually begin to like the guy.

Percy _understood _the pressure of being a child of the Big Three, and potentially the child of the Prophecy. He knew the responsibilty it required and the pressure on them both. And when Zeus, or a titan, (she never figured out who it was who sent that bolt of lightning on Mount Orthys) tried to kill her, he got it.

And then she joined Artemis, and forced all of that insane pressure on him.

He smiled at her, and called her cousin, but she always wondered if he secretly resented her for it. After all, she was signing his death warrant. The gods would never let him reach 16.

Percy was better than her, in just about every way, she mused one evening, after a long day of leading a bunch of girls on an eternal hunting trip. Artemis was gone, again, and she found it harder and harder not to resent the eternal maiden.

Sure, she had immortality now. She wouldn't die, unless she lost a fight, and she had a bunch of sisters, but they were all so catty. "She said this- She hit me first." At least she didn't have to worry about men.

She hunted with the pack, and played the good little leader, but she grew tired of it, the charade was exhausting and she was starting to get snippy with everyone else.

Maybe it wasn't men she hated, maybe it was just people in general.

It was 4 days after Annabeth's death that Thalia heard the news, from the person who had to be suffering the most at her loss.

They say there are five stages of grief, and every person goes through them. Sure enough, Thalia went through them. Told Annabeth's one true love that he was lying, screamed at him through the message, tried to get him to bargain with Hades to bring her back, sobbing uncontrollably and finally accepting it.

Annabeth was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

Percy sat through her grief in silence. He added more drachmas when necessary to keep up the communications and they talked for hours. It was only when Phoebe barged in and demanded to know where she had been that Thalia and Percy stopped talking.

Thalia didn't ay a word to the hunters for a month.

Oh, she still managed to lead by pointing and walking and snapping, but she didn't speak.

Someone finally contacted their great and powerful missing huntress that Thalia was a complete mess, and that triggered her to finally show up. Artemis was understanding, didn't force her out of her shell, and relinquished her leadership temporarily to Phoebe so she could mourn. Thalia began to speak again, her voice much softer than it used to be, triggered with insane grief at her best friends death.

Then it was the winter solstice and the sky turned dark. The hunters looked at her, thinking it was her who was mad. Thalia shook her head, and stared at the sky. Her dad was angry. She wondered why, but eventually decided she didn't care.

Ordering the girls to make camp, she reclined on a branch and waited for news from Artemis. She fully expected the war against Poseidon to begin tomorrow. She found she was actually looking forward to it, though she regretted her cousin would be on the opposite side, however reluctantly.

Artemis never came back.

Percy once again informed her of the news, his eyes stuck on an eerie green. When she heard he turned traitor, pulled a Luke, she found she couldn't blame him. She hated him, but at the same time, he was her cousin. She _understood. _

She would've done the exact same thing.

She considered her options.

She could fight for an absentee father in hopes he would remember her and actually start caring.

She could run, and keep running, until there was nowhere else to go, nowhere else to hide. She could die forgotten, and uncared for, with a group of people she really didn't give a damn about.

Or, she could turn to Percy. Percy, who had given her a smile and accepted the burden of the prophecy. Percy, who loved Annabeth so much that he had betrayed his own father for her. Percy, a brother she never knew she wanted, but had anyway.

The decision wasn't that hard to make. In the end, her own fatal flaw made her choice, just like Percy's.

Phoebe was the only one who stuck around to say goodbye. _'You were a great leuitenant, Thalia Grace. It was an honor.' _

In some ways, she was sad to see them go. She would lose a built in family, which she had always craved.

What she gained was far more than that. Percy and Nico greeted her with open arms when she strolled into Camp Halfblood, brothers she found that she enjoyed having a great deal. Kronos paid her a visit not too long after, and personally welcomed her as well. He was better than her father already. Luke came in three days after and gave her a warm smile.

She had loved him once, before being turned into a tree. He poisoned said tree and brought her back to life. Honestly, there were times she wished she had stayed a tree. Falling back in love with him was all too easy, and she cast asie her vow of eternal maidenhood, and gladly proved herself to his lord, earning first immortality then godhood.

From her beautiful view of the mountains about Mount Orthys, she could see the new camp Halfblood. Her throne, not a major throne, but not small either, was shrouded in green, and had small taces of gold in the leaves. Her hair was the same unruly darkness, and her eyes still had flashes of lightning.

She was the Goddess of the Woods. It fit, she decided, and she enjoyed her freedom. Her life wasn't perfect. She had to run errands occasionally for men she couldn't stand. Dealing with Atlas was not fun either.

Still, Thalia was happy with her life, and thought that it could have turned out so much worse.

Hades apologized.

Luke apologized and loved her.

But above all, she had Percy. Her brother, her healer, her guardian and guide, a man she strove to be like and admired from a distance. She never expected to be a fangirl.

But for Percy, she was known to change her mind.


End file.
